With my confession
by QueenTomlinson
Summary: a rebel Kendall falling for a prep like James? Jock Carlos and nerdy Logan? four boys meet in detention and become instant friend and some more than that. Kames/Cargan
1. Why am i here on a Saturday?

**A/N: Okay so this is kind of like the breakfast club in a way but the plot turns in a different way. Kendall is a rebel and the story is in his POV yeah boring N/A :P.**

Why Should I care? I mean why bother going? Just 'cause I caused a small fire in the science lab doesn't mean i I have to waste a Saturday in school.

Worse in detention….

My blonde hair hung over my face some; I swished it to the side. I stuck my hands in my pockets feeling around as I did, hey maybe I had cash to bribe my way out of this.

Or not.

I finally entered the library to find three other guys there.

Terrific.

I looked them over.

One was tan, he had a helmet on and a happy go lucky smile to him, also sporting a hockey jersey.

Great a jock.

The boy behind him had a tie and a sweater vest not to mention his hair combed in the dorkyiest way ever possible.

Nerd for sure.

The next guy. Whoa…he's breath taking all right, light brown hair perfectly combed, designer cloths and stunning hazel eyes. But right off the bat I could tell he was some popular snob.

I don't mix well with that crowd.

"Mr. Knight so glad of you to finally join us" I saw the math teacher standing behind me. Prick, dose his mother know he watches the cheerleaders undress or is that just me?

I smirked.

"Mr. Noll! Couldn't keep my favorite teacher waiting now could i?" I patted my hand on his cheek, his cheeks turned red some.

There were murmurs between the other three boys.

Mr. Noll shook his head

"just sit down"

"as you wish sir" I bowed and sat down by that gorgeous preppy boy. Did I mention he's gorgeous? He was.

He gave me a quick glance and rolled his eyes murmuring something as he did.

"Hey brunette, don't roll those gorgeous eyes at me now, there's enough Kendall to go around" I scooted closer to him, he closed his eyes.

"Asshole" he whispered. Feisty, eh? I can work with that.

Mr. Noll slapped a ruler on the front desk, everyone jumped and turned to him, well I didn't.

"now I want you four to sit here for the next five hours WITHOUT a sound, got it?"

The nerd and jock nodded along with preppy.

I scoffed and shot him a glance

"Mr. Knight would you like to share something?"

"yeah I would, dose the Liberian know you had sexual intercourse with Miss. Bays on that desk?"

His face turned deep red, the guys' giggles softly.

"that's another detention next week!"

I cocked an eyebrow up

"looking forward to it"

He pushed his hair back in frustration and walked out of the room.

Boy was I a cocky ass.

I looked around the room. Nerdy hand his nose in a book. Bone head was dozing off and hazel eyes, besides being secretly attracted to me, fiddling with his thumbs.

"so, I'm Kendall but you all knew that, and you guys are?" I leaned back in my chair trying to break the awkward silence.

Sporto and Nerdy looked over at me. Looked like they were afraid to tell me there names.

Usual reactions

"c'mon sporto tell me your name" I said looking at the Latino.

He shifted in his seat.

"Carlos….Carlos Garcia"

"Mhm, and you nerd"

The ravened haired boy looked at me, timidly and sighed.

"Logan Mitchell"

I turned my attention to hazel eyes. He shot me a glare.

"what about you gorgeous?"

Yeah I might sound gay right now don't get me wrong he was cute but that guy wouldn't give me the time of day.

He rolled his eyes.

"James Diamond…..why do you fucking care?"

I smirked.

"calm down feisty, a last name to match the pricey stuff daddy buys right?"

His cheeks tinted pink.

"what's that supposed to mean!"

I shrugged.

"well I mean that's not from walmart, right?"

He looked down at his shirt then back at me still glaring

"what the hell are you trying to say?"

I cocked my eyesbrows

"spoiled…..rich…"

James opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then closed it.

I snickered, he was cute but dumb in a way he also had an innocents that screamed fuck me.

Logan coughed awkwardly. I turned around and glanced at him. He looked down

"why's everyone so quiet I mean c'mon that prick ain't gonna do shit" I said

Carlos looked over at Logan blushing some, whoa; did the kid like him or something? Talk about love at first sight.

"wait you said you saw Mr. Noll…um…..having sex with Miss. Bays…" Logan said in an innocent tone.

I smirked.

"saw it with my own eyes. Then again I got a lot of dirt on him"

All eyes were on me, I liked it.

"like what hot stuff?" Carlos said looking at me.

"to much for you to handle sporto"

He frowned.

"it's Carlos…"

"whatever"

James scoffed

"can you be less annoying and shut up!"

I shot him a quick glance.

"oh. Im sorry princess I didn't know this was your area"

He rolled his eyes

"I'm not a fucking princess I have a dick"

I furrowed my eyebrows together

"if you say so"

He glared at me once again

"what's that supposed to mean! That I'm gay!"

I shrugged

"well yeah wasn't it clear enough?"

His face went red, he grabbed my wrist like he was about to punch me but I pinned him down on the floor. He struggled under my knees.

"ugh let me go Kendall!"

"oh you know my name now?"

"dude layoff"

Carlos said as calm as he could.

"stay out of this sporto"

"god damn it Kendall!"

"shh"

He struggles more, his legs were spread apart perfect chance to fuck with his mind. I slid my knee between his legs and moved it up and down his dick.

"Ngh…..Kendall …..s-stop"

I could tell he was getting pleasure out of this, of course. I moved my knee faster. James bit his lip hard closing his eyes.

"s-stop….stop it! Ngh!"

"but we just started" I smirked.

He bucked his hips up.

I kneeled closer to him and whispered in his ear.

" I know your attracted to me so don't deny it but answer me this one thing…are you a virgin? Cause you're getting so much pleasure"

His face went even more red and he gulped

"y-yes"

What ya know I was right, daddy's little boy was a virgin.

"you know I can fix that…."

His hazel eyes widen in terror

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

Logan and Carlos who were looking away got up and came towards us, Carlos threw me off of James while Logan helped him up.

"You're fucking pervert!" James yelled.

Like I haven't heard that before.


	2. I'm not your princess

**A/N: mkay I got some good reviews THANKS SO MUCH it means a lot 3 well I decided to have this Chapter in James' POV and hopefully Logan's next just so you see what all the guys see :p**

I back in my seat glaring at Kendall Fucking asshole.

He got in the seat next to me.

"Virgin" he rolled his eyes.

I absolutely have had enough of this guys

"so what if I'm a Virgin? I'd rather be one than a man whore sleeping with kinky girls getting STD's!"

He smirked that irresistible smirk.

"you can't spell stud without STD"

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Kendall that's the stupidest thing I've ever herd"

He still smirked his dimples so perky, wait can dimples be perky?

He was adorable, he was right I was attracted to him but I couldn't give him the satisfaction.

I looked over at Carlos and Logan, they looked cute together. Carlos was fiddling with his helmet and Logan was doing math occasionally looking up at Carlos Smiling.

Hookup already! God, I'm like a love doctor around here and these two will be a couple before we leave or my name isn't Paul Johnson…..which it's not.

Time was going by pretty fast, only two more hours of sitting next to…..to that thing, then I was free.

"Well we got two more hours to spare how about we get to know each other" Carlos said smiling.

What in two hours, okay half of the time Kendall was being….stupid and him and Logan were flirting, now you pick to socialize?

"okay sure, who goes first?" Logan asked looking at his hands

"how about you, why are you in here?" Carlos said reaching for Logan's hand.

Logan looked down turning red.

"uh can someone else go first?"

"ugh lame. Fine I will. I caused a fire in the science lab boo hoo, okay sporto you" Kendall said not giving a fuck.

Logan looked up like was about to knock the shit out of Kendall

"that was you!"

Kendall smirked

"yeah why nerd?"

"I fucking threatened the teacher because of that! Asshole!"

Whoa, didn't see that coming.

"now you grow a pair of balls, good for you!" Kendall said sarcastically.

Logan looked like he was either about to cry or punch a wall and Carlos just looked pissed, Kendall was in deep shit.

"Uh Kendall come with me" I grabbed his hand and walked to the other side of the Library.

"Look lay off Logan alright?"

Kendall looked at me.

"I didn't know you liked him, Carlos is gonna pound your head in for liking him" he winked

"I don't like him like that…."

"then you like me"

"I never confirmed that Kendall!"

He smirked

"your moaning did"

I rolled my eyes.

"why do I bother"

"Cause you know you like me just admit it" he leaned in closer

My eyes widened, god his eyes were beautiful, I shyly looked at him.

"K-Kendall?"

"yeah?"

"let's go"

He looked down then started walking, the hallway was narrow and walking side by side…not a good idea, I tripped on my foot and landed on Kendall well that wasn't the only things touching are lips were pressed against each other.

I felt his lips move against mine deepening the kiss more.

I realized what I was doing and got off of him walking back to Logan and Carlos.

I could feel my cheeks getting hot, okay I enjoyed the um, kiss but I meant nothing what so ever!

I sat down in my seat, Logan looked over at me, he seemed to be fine; maybe Carlos comforted him.

"what happened back there? Kendall's not back, is okay?" Logan was fiddling with his thumbs.

Wow he had a big heart, even though Kendall was an ass he still cared.

Oh Logan…..

"uh we tripped…..he's fine though"

"you both tripped?" Carlos said rising an eyebrow

"yeah…."

I knew where this was going

"did you-"

"Guys!"

Kendall cam interrupting Carlos, For once thank god for Kendall, I let out a sigh of relief.

Kendall sat by me and smirked.

The things running through that perverted mind of his

Carlos looked at us

"what now?

"how about we ditch the last hours"

"but what about Mr. Noll! He'll be pissed" Logan said gathering his books.

Kendall walked up to the window and smirked.

"don't worry Miss. Bays is entertaining him, heh get it in old man!"

I rolled my eyes.

"let's go before….he's done"

All of us grabbed are Backpacks I quickly walked out to avoid Kendall but I felt someone grab my hand

It was Kendall.

**A/N: okay not my best chapter :P James sounds kind of girly in this but next chapter will have some Cargan :3 and the sexual tension will rise. Keep up the reviews! :D**


	3. me plus you equals a crush

**A/N: okay this chapter is in Logan's POV kind of getting away from the Kames sexual tension and into the Cargan fluff :3**

What an intriguing day.

I found out are math teacher is a lonely pervert. That Kendall Knight is a man whore, the rumors are true. And that I possibly have a strong attraction to Carlos.

But a Jock and a nerd together? Let alone two boys. Highly impossible but people beat out possible every day.

I wanted to go talk to him but why bother he'd probably have his friend dump me in a trash can.

I was heading for the door when I felt a tug on my backpack. I saw the tan hand and knew it was Carlos.

"where ya going bud?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"home"

He shuffled his feet.

"hey your good at math right?"

What kind of question was that?

"yes, top of my class, why do you ask?"

"cause im failing and couch said if I don't pass with at least a D I can't play in Friday's game"

The typical thing jocks worry about.

"well we could stay here for a couple of hours…"

"how about you come to my house"

My eyes almost fell out of their sockets, was he serious?

"y-your house*

"yeah is that okay?"

"it's great..what time should I be there"

"7"

"great I'll be there"

He smiled and walked out, I felt my heart pounding hard in my chest, could I be in love?

7 o' clock rolled by pretty fast, finding Carlos' house was easy: find the one with a hockey stick in the yard.

I was sweating hard not only was he cute he was an amazing young man. I didn't have a chance. The Latino boy opened the door smiling my heart skipped a beat as I saw him, his eyes were sparkling.

"hey!" Carlos said smiling.

"hi" I said shyly

He grabbed my wrist pulling me into his house.

"a-are your parents home?"

He shook his head.

"nope just me and you"

He smiled blushing softly, I cracked a smile my hand sweating at his gentle touch. He sat down at the counter in his kitchen I sat by him opening the math booking looking at him smiling.

"what do you need help on?"

I reached for a pencil at the same time he did, are hands touched I pulled away fast.

"so uh that math….what do you need help on?" I repeated, Trying not to blush from his touch.

"adding positive and negative integers."

I smiled and started to explaining it to him after 29 mins I think he finally got it.

"-6?"

Or not…

I smiled and shook my head taking the pencil

"no Carlos try it again, okay…-9 – 7 is? You know this"

He looked down at the paper in frustration then at me.

"uh….2?"

"you got it!"

Carlos smiled big.

"well a great tutor helped me" he leaned in some his eyes, oh they were stunning brown light pools that smiled as I looked into them.

"oh me? No your just a fast learner"

"not it was you"

He placed his hand on mine thumbing my hand, I felt my cheeks grow hot. He leaned in closer I bit my lip, was he going to kiss me? Carlos ran his hand p my arm, please don't let his parents barge in.

"C-Carlos?"

"yeah?"

He placed his hand on my cheek, I pulled away.

"are we going to be friend after this?"

"of course"

"you promise? No douche bag stunts?"

"I promise Logie"

I softly smiled, Logie? Very childish name, but I looked it. Carlos placed his hand on my cheek again leaning in, I leaned in also are noses were touching when I paused.

"uh…." I bit my lip.

"god Logan just kiss me already!"

Shocked I pressed my lips against his softly, I felt him slowly bite my bottom lip, I placed my hands on either side of his face deepening the kiss, I felt Carlos smile into the kiss. Finally I plled away.

A smile was on Carlos' tan skin I couldn't help but smile back.

"I s-should go my mom's probably worried"

Carlos nodded and got up opening the front door.

"goodnight Logie"

He pecked my lips tenderly.

"goodnight Carlos"

I felt happier than ever, nothing could take this smile off of my face.

**A/N: aww yeah Cargan love (: okay next chapter will be getting back to the Kames tension and you'll get some of Kendall's story and home life :) Reviews please! 3**


	4. there's so much more to me

**A/N: Long time no see, sorry for the lack of updates, but here's a Kendall POV :D in this chapter you'll see a different side of Kendall, and get some of his back story and understand why he's such an ass. Enjoy (:**

Asshole.

I was called that about four times today, normally it didn't get to me but when James called me it I dunno…..i shouldn't give a fuck yet I do.

That Kiss, I mean preppy ass wouldn't have kissed me that long unless he liked me, which he did, and when I grabbed his hand he was sweating but it took him long enough to pull away until he called me "asshole" yet again. Yeah princess I'm the asshole…

Home was not a place I liked, but I cared for my mom and sis I just wanted them to have more in life than what we had, when I walked inside mom was passed out on the couch, working as a waitress was tiring with long ass shifts. Katie was watching TV: she loved that thing more than Barbie dolls, she was smarter than the average ten year old girl.

"mom…..mom…..mom!" I shook her trying to wake her up

"huh! Oh…..Kendall…..i-I uh what time is it?"

"it's 11 o' clock mom, what time did you get off?"

She rubbed her eyes, they were blood shot, seeing my mom like this was heartbreaking.

"like uh…..20 minutes ago"

I frowned

"mom go to be I'll watch Katie, okay?"

Mom groggily got up, I helped her into bed and kissed her head.

"love you Kendall"

To hear those words, just made me smile

"love you to mom….."

Ever since are dad walked out on us mom' been working hard to raise us on her own, I tried working jobs as a guitarist but people here just don't respect good music, they'd rather listen to that Justin Bieber shit. When my dad left I started having an attitude, I just didn't give a fuck anymore I mean why care?

"Kenny?"

"yeah baby sis?"

"What happened in detention"

I sighed and sat by her taking off my beanie

"like? Kendall tell me!"

"there was a guy….."

Katie didn't know I was bisexual it took me awhile to accept the fact I liked guys, don't get me wrong I like fucking girls to, a lot more than fucking guys; that's for sure.

"a guy? Was he nice"

I shrugged he wasn't THAT nice

"he was kind of nice, one of those popular rich kids"

She gave me a weird look

"what's his name"

"James Diamond"

I felt my cheeks getting hot at the mention of his name, fuck Kendall get it together.

"I hate him already"

I laughed wrapping an arm around her

"why so Katie?"

"cause his name is diamond! What is he a prince?"

"I think he is, he called me asshole"

She hugged me tight

"big brother you're not an asshole"

I hugged her back, the truth is I was one, I could never tell Katie how I acted she looked up to me, she'd never look at me the same if she saw what I was called at school "Knight". It was like I was two different people there was Kendall the sweet, innocent, virgin music lover. And then there was Knight the hard ass, sex crazes, not giving a fuck guy. I was trapped by my own demons but I didn't care I just didn't

"thanks baby sister….."

Katie looked up at me so innocent so sweet looking.

"Kenny?"

"yeah"

"why did dad leave again"

I looked away hot tears filled my eyes as I remembered the day he left, the yelling, the threats the slap across my face.

I hugged Katie tighter.

"dad…dad uh, we weren't good enough for him Katie"

I felt her tense up

"do you think he'll ever come back?"

Did I want him to come back? If he did I'd fucking punch the creep in the face, but we needed him but why let him come crawling back when it's a lie he never loved us.

"I don't think so Katie…"

I felt my hand getting wet…..other than hating my dad I hated seeing my sister hurt, pulled away and made her look at me.

"hey, it's his loss babygirl, we don't need him okay? You got me, I'll protect you"

Katie made a small smiled and hugged me tight.

"I love you Kendall"

"I love you to Katie"

I kissed the top of her head and softly hummed her favorite song.

This I promise you.

An Nsync song, she had a thing for boybands the girl got me into them, don't judge.

Katie fell asleep soon after I stared humming, I smiled at her and carried her to bed kissing her cheek.

"goodnight Katie" I stroked her cheek, I loved my sister more than anything, but the man i've become is someone that never could love.

Let alone James.

Yet I did.


	5. i was vertically challenged

**A/N: SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FORVER. I'm been really busy and writing new fanfics and internet is janky so it'll be a miracle if this even post. And also I've had a bit case of Writers block BUT it won't stop me. Haha! xD yeah lame….anywho James POV I SWEAR. The next POV IS are lovable Jock Carlitos :3 nut for now enjoy.**

"wasn't he darling!" my mom cooed over an old picture of me when I was 8 with my aunt. It was Monday morning I was not ready to go to school.

"he had the chubbiest cheeks ever!" my Aunt Melisa said.

I wanted to throw a rock at them but then they'd know I was up.

I felt my stomach growling, oh god no stomach shut up! Please!

"Jamesy?"

To late…..

"Darling come here!" my mom said opening her arms

Oh nooooo

"hi mom" I hugged her tight

After she pulled away I started gripping the strap of my messenger bag tighter.

"How's my handsome boy today?" she grabbed my cheeks smiling.

"f-fine mother!" I squirmed at her touch.

"his cheeks are still chubby as ever!" mother said looking them over.

"mom!" I pouted knowing where this is going.

"he was the cutest thing ever, so chubby and everything!" my aunt said looking at me up and down.

So what if I was horizontally challenged growing up? I wasn't that chubby anymore….

I shuffled my feet hoping this would end, dear god let this end.

"I remember when he had girl issues. So cute"

My eyes widened, girl issues? No. just no I don't have "issues" with any girl.

"Whoops! Looks like I'm late for school, mom…..aunt Melissa. So…um…nice chatting with you but school awaits!"

My mother hugged me and kissed my cheek

"love you James!"

"same here mom"

I poked my stomach on the way to school, great no breakfast. Terrific now I feel crappy already and I haven't gone to algebra yet.

When I got into school the halls were packed, I weaved my way through everyone finally reaching my locker.

"Princess"

Fuck, him already.

"…..Kendall, what do you want?

I looked at the blonde smirking at me, he looked a little different, more tired. Probably stealing gas out of the teachers cars.

"what do you want Kendall" I repeated again.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, I jumped in my skin.

"what the fuck!"

He kissed my neck, I gasped softly.

"how do I make you feel when I do that? He smirked kissing my ear, god Kendall were in school! Calm your horny ass!

"k-kendall…..stop…..stop" I felt my eyes flutter close, great I was enjoying this. Ugh.

Kendall gave me a devious smirk, he put my hand above my head pinning me against the lockers.

"what now? Gonna use me as a sex toy?" I frowned at him.

"aw princess don't think so high of yourself. I want answers."

I squirmed grunting he was strong.

"answer what Kendall!" I closed my eyes frustrated, he whispered in my ear.

"you like me just say it" he pressed his body against mine. I bit my lip holding in a moan.

"why the fuck are you so on that! I won't admit to something I don't like!"

His smirk turned into a frown

"that fucking kiss meant something princess, you like the way I rubbed your little virgin dick, you liked me holding your hand, so here's the thing; if you admit to liking me I might let you kiss me"

"I'd rather kiss a frog! Get the fuck out of my face Kendall!"

That smirk was back

"your just to feisty…" he rubbed his nose against mine, I slightly smiled…..wait I smiled, great thats just great! I can't fall in love with him can't he take a hint? I push him away yet he keeps coming back.

"you're so easy…" he let me go and walked away.

Easy?...lies.

**A/N: SO hoped you enjoyed (: to be honest chubby James freaking adorable thing I've ever seen. And new fanfic coming soon this action packed Kendall one and any All Time Low fan? Well I'm fucking obsessed :O so I got a Merritkat story on the way (: that Zack Merrick and Jack Barakat for yeah (; gotta love there bromance. So, REVIEW. REVIEW. REEEEVEIW! Much love 3 (:**


	6. my reputation ruined my love

**A/N: HEY THERE! My ipod got fixed! Awh yeah. And my inspiration is coming back I can feel it guys. Well this is a Carlos POV. Finally! Okay so I also have other stories going on so, yeah and also I'm taking suggestions if there something you wanna see happen I'll do a little dance shake my bum to get nutella and see if I can squeeze it in (; anyway ENJOY!**

"nice job today Garcia keep it up and you can make team caption" couch said.

I smiled wider than I ever have before.

"are you serious?"

Couch patted my back nodding.

"you got a good shot kiddo"

I couldn't believe this, caption that's all I've ever wanted! I had to tell Logan! Wait…Logan if the guys knew about him they'd never let me live it down.

After the big celebration in the locker room the guys followed me to my locker pumped like fratboys, or people on crack.

"Carlos you da man!" Jason said short of breath.

"Bro we might go to state! TO STATE BRUH!" Elu chimed in.

I laughed hard these noobs we're going nuts. I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around to see Logan standing in front of me with that boyish grin on his face.

Oh no.

"Hey Carlos"

"why's nerdzilla over here?" Elu said his eyes shifty

I bit my lip

"yeah nerd why are you here?"

Logan gave me a confused look

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch…..you know….together?"

I knew what I had to do. Please don't hate me.

"sit with you? Never gonna happen dude. Now run along and go masturbate with a ruler"

Logan went pale.

"Um….what happened to the Carlos I know?"

"I dunno a gay bar?"

I heard the guys laugh. Logan gave a disgusted look.

"when you find him tell him I never want to see him again."

"will do"

I felt my heart breaking. Before Logan could get away the team picked him up and threw him in the trash can. Logan looked at me, his lip quivering like he was about to cry I wanted to rush over to him but he got up running.

"and I'm the prick? HA"

I heard Kendall's voice say from behind me.

"you saw?"

The blonde walked up to me wrapping his arm over my shoulder

"I fucked up"

"big time sporto"

"well….what should I do?"

"well since you're the man in this relationship, god let you be the man…..sing to him….i hear chicks dig that."

"Logan's not a girl…."

"after that….yeah he is" he smirked and walked away.

How am I going to fix this with a song?

**A/N: Hope you liked :3 more kames sexual frustration and will Cargan last? BUM BUM BAH? Safjhsal;fjh c:**


	7. forgiveness is bittersweet

**A/N: LONG TIME NO SEE! Alright sorry for not updating I've been a bum ;~; but I have the next few chapter planned out and some written and let me tell you it's going to MIND BLOWING! Okayokay enough teasing enjoy (: OH this is also in Logan's POV so, we'll see if Cargan last (;**

I cannot believe Carlos did that. I thought he was different, he's just like the rest, I should've known I couldn't trust a popular jock we're from two different worlds.

I sighed and sat at my usual lunch table, a bunch of homecoming signs were everywhere. Great.

"Logan, did you figure out that geometry problem?" Max asked me as he grabbed his retainer out of his mouth

"Yes." I said with a slight eye roll. I'm not in the mood to talk about mathematics. Max looked at me with suspicion.

"You okay fellow wizard?" not dungeon and dragons! No wonder Carlos was embarrassed to say he 'loves' me, I'm a geek.

"I'm just dandy"

He pushed his hair back and shrugged returning his attention to that Math paper, him and Harold happened to be working on. I stabbed my sandwich with my fork. I'd rather be in that trash can then out here with a banana peel inside of my shoe.

After 10 minutes of that entertaining ya-hoo I looked up and saw Carlos standing in front of me.

"Came to throw your lunch in my face?" I said frowning he sighed.

"No"

"Aye Carlos need a lil' help with the nerd?" I heard the gorilla aka Elu said walking to Carlos. Carlos shook his head.

"No!"

Carlos jumped on the table then kneeled down so he was eye level with me.

"I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself, I wanna fall so in love with and no-one else can ever mean half as much to me as you do now" he sang softly, Carlos grabbed my hand tight pulling me up.

"Attention fellow high schoolers"

What the heck?

"I'm Carlos Garcia and I'm in love with Logan Mitchell"

The room gasped, all I heard were murmurs and people glaring at us, my mind can't process this. Did he just tell the whole cafeteria he loves me?

"I love you Logan"

"I love you too" I smiled slightly, Carlos moved his hand up to my neck and kissed me softly. I heard people gasping louder and someone yelling 'fag'

Call me a name kill me words.

I don't care.

He said it.

**A/N: AWH yay Cargan back together, as you can tell some drama is going to happen but you'll have to wait and find out what (; and thanks to all the subscriber and comments! C: I'm planning on retrying 'Why' I PROMISE it'll be better-ish thank you all 3 **

**PS: Big Time Super Heroes Nuff said x}**


	8. Food fight? Alright right

**A/N: welp haven't updated in a while but have no fear my writers block is gone and I have SO many ideas for this story ;) thank you all for waiting and thanks for the comments wowza :3 again we have a Kendall Pov so~**

What the actual fuck is going on? When I told sporto to sing his lover a song I didn't mean 'Hey pal go kiss him and make a fool of yourself in front of the entire school' Moron.

All around me kids were gasping I spotted James amongst the crowd, he was in shock too.

"look at the fags!" one idiot yelled. Damn I was gonna yel that, James ran up to me his eyes wide.

"Kendall! You got to distract these people!" Oi, helping others.

"Why?"

"Because they'll get hurt"

"What's in it for me?"

He frowned.

"Dose that fucking matter Kendall? They're our friends!"

"Whoa I met the kids, never said I was their friend" I smirked

James rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"what do you want?"

"a kiss…."

"Nooooooooooooooo! Never!"

I crossed my arms over my chest still smirking.

"then I'm not going to heeeeeeelp"

He grpaned and pushed me through the crowd, damn he's strong.

"Fine" he mumbled

"that's what I thought princess"

He rolled his eyes again and pressed his lips to mine.

E-a-s-y

I pulled away putting my hands on his shoulder.

"Good boy"

"I'm not a dog" he groaned

"a dog is a bitch and you're my bitch" I patted his cheek and walked back to sorto and nerdling

He scoffed

"I've never been so insulted!"

I shrugged

"get used to it"

I heard him groan again, he sounds like we're fucking, trolol. I pushed my way through the crowd. The love birds were still getting mocked. Think knight…..think.

Finally James came.

"You! You owe me-"

Before I let him finish I saw an uneaten pizza, I grabbed it and looked at James his eyes widened.

"FOOOOOD FIGHT!"

I slapped the pizza into pretty boys face then ran for my life. Ohohoho I ruined his nice shirt. Soon after a bunch of food was flying everywhere, I ducked under neither a table chuckling.

"morons"

I felt someone grab my ankles and dragged me close to them, I turned around and saw James. Of course.

"WHY!"

I rolled my eyes, looking for a fuck to give. James glared at me, geez boy it's a shirt if you go home I bet you can find twenty more.

"this was your plan? It's stupid!"

"You're stupid. And not all of my plan"

"YOU'RE STUPID!" he grabbed me by the collar pulling me to his face, I smirked placing my hand on his chin.

"now how am I supposed to reach into my pocket and find that single fuck I'm supposed to give?"

"Just. Stop. This" he said in a low growl, more irritated then sexy but I was still turned on, oh Hello~

"alright" I grabbed his hand crawling out from underneath the table, then I realized I was holding his hand so I let go, eh.

"forget about being caption you fagot!" Elu said pointing to Carlos, Carlos jumped from the table heading to Elu, most likely to punch him. I cocked an eyebrow and ran between them.

"Ladies, Ladies can't we all just get along?" they both glared and drew back their arms getting ready to punch, I grabbed sporto's pants and ducked down. Pin head knocked himself out cold.

"C'mon wise guy" I grabbed Carlos' sleeve dragging him near the table. Carlos gave me a 'this was your plan idiot' look. I cocked an eyebrow and gave him a 'look stupid don't blame me' face in return.

"Logan! He's still out there!" Carlos said wide eye.

"Geez, I'm not Hurcules! Gah!" I pushed Carlos out of my way and got to Logan, he was standing on the table shaking. Of course, of course.

"nerd come with me if you want to live!" Great, James' over dramatic-ness rubbed off on me. Logan nodded and grabbed my hand, eh sweaty. I thought everything was safe until….

"WHO STARTED THIS?" oh boy.

Everyone pointed to pretty boy, sporto, nerdy.

And me.


	9. I swear detention is Degarssi

**A/N: Update! Finaly I'm gonna start updating, yanoo more faster yada yaaah. Anyways this chapter if you guess they head for detention. DING DING DING, you're correct good for you.(; now you all now Mr. Noll HATES Kendall so this chapter is gonna get more dramatic than degrassi~ oh and James POV!**

Detention! This is where ALL the drama, all the tension and sexual-ness started. Well between me and Kendall….Carlos and Logan are like a love story right out of a _Taylor Swift_ song. Kendall and I sat in the same spots, while Logan and Carlos were hand and hand under the table. (not really under the table but you get what I mean)

"You are the four most reckless students I have ever met in my fifteen years of teaching here" Mr. Noll started to Rant. Seriously?

"Fifteen? Nah really I thought all that baggage was from working out" Kendall shrugged, I slapped his arm, he glared at me. Um. I'm trying to save your butt!

"I don't want lip from you, you little fucker"

Oh, god.

Mr. Noll leaned over the table so he was face to face with Kendall. Kendall glared at him, his cheeks turning red.

"Do. Something. Big man" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows together, squinting. Mr. Noll smirked.

"gladly Mr. Knight."

I looked over at Carlos and Logan, they were looking at me wanting me to do something. What was _**I**_ supposed to do? Tell them to stop? That obviously will not work. Kendall's stubborn as fuck; speaking of Kendall he hadn't reacted to Mr. Noll at all. But I knew he was going to explode sooner or later.

"you're an arrogant, stubborn littler fucker, your mother is a piece of trash and your sister is going to end up nowhere like you-" Kendall started breathing unevenly, I touched his hand softly, it clenched into a fist.

"you're nothing Knight, quit pretending you're the shit, you can't fool me like you do all these people, you're white trash, you'll always be white trash; you'll end up like you're father" and it all happened so fast…

Kendall grabbed Mr. Noll by the shirt.

"you shut the fuck up, I'm NOTHING like my father!"

"Kendall!" Carlos got up, we all did. What was this? E!

"you can't hurt mr. it's my word against yours, hothead"

You could feel the tension on the room, Kendall raised his fist, I looked at Carlos; he looked at me Carlos grabbed Kendall's fist while I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him away. Kendall let go of Mr. Noll kicking violently as we pulled him away.

"FUCKING ASS"

"Kendall stop it!" I placed my hand on his heaving chest.

"Are you stupid! If you harmed him you'd be expelled!" Carlos the voice of reason. Not helping. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"um, Carlos can you go check on Mr. Noll and Logan?"

Carlos huffed out a breath walking back to them; I placed my hands on Kendall's cheeks making him face me.

"you are stupid"

"thanks sunshine. That brightens my day" I rolled my eyes.

"Kendall, what the hell?" he placed his hands on mine and sighed.

"nothing"

"Kendall you can't keep running from what's hurting you…." He took my hands off his cheeks and pushed me away softly. He started to walk off.

"You can't push me away either!"

He turned around

"Since when did you start caring about me? From day one I've been a pain in your ass. I don't need you OR them so for the next three hours. Leave. Me. Alone."

Clenched fist and all he walked away. I grabbed my chest, did that really affect me? I mean the dramatic Jersey Shore scene but theses' words 'Leave me alone" they killed me, the fucking truth killed me. He was a pain, but the pain held inside of him hurt me worse than loving him.

Ass- hole.


	10. did he hit is head? or is he on crack?

**A/N: Alright so thank you guys so much for the comments/reviews! :') to see all those mean a lot to me, honestly I thought no-one would read this story but, you guys did so yay! Alright, Drama seems to be following are young Kendall and James, yeah mhm si, well we need to get into some Cargan fluff! I mean the stories not just about Kames :p (lol most of it but yanno~) so enjoy this Carlitos POV c: and REVIEW AND COMMENT THIS MAN, DO IT. :{D**

Why must everything happen to me? First almost losing Logan, Then the food fight and now Kendall loosing his cool and almost assaulting the teacher, Great just great. Tension was everywhere, I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder. "it'll be okay…." Logan whispered in my ear.

"how do you know?" He kissed my cheek softly

"everything always gets better" My positive Logie. He always made me smile, I pressed my lips to his softly, as I did I heard the sound of heavy footsteps, James came back pale.

"W-where's Kendall?"

"Your boyfriend is someplace in Fiction"

James pushed his hair out of his face "He's not my boyfriend…."

Logan and I exchanged the same 'he's in denial' Look

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, James…" I mumbled to myself, he rolled his eyes so I bet he herd me.

"take a left and you'll find him" Logan said smiling some, James nodded running in that direction. Finally, alone time. I nuzzled my nose to Logan's cheek, stroking his chin with my thumb. He was calm and warm, I felt safe; he felt safe.

"that was sweet of you…."

"I had to, I was a jerk before"

"yeah you were"

I rolled my eyes playfully pecking his lips, too cute.

"how about I make it up to you"

"you already made a fool of yourself….what more do you need to do?"

"Home-"

"GO AWAY"

Dammit! Why must all my moments me ruined. Logan rolled his brown eyes, Can I slap Kendall? Really let me have one moment with Logan then you can be a horndog all you want.

"do we have to?"

"Yes" Logan replied annoyed.

We both got up following where James had gone, we finally found the two glaring at each other. Well everything's normal here.

"is everything alright?" Logan said softly.

"Everything's peachy, go away" blondie said.

"No, you ruined _**our**_ moment so we're staying Kendall" he groaned, I grabbed Logan's hands softly making him face me.

"Logan will you be my date to homecoming?"

"Barf…Oof" Kendall rubbed his side where James his nudged him, Ah thank you Jamie.

"Of course" Logan smiled big

"great"

"Wait I don't have a date." James said rubbing the back of his neck. Well, that's a surprise. I thought he'd have one by now.

"Take Kendall" Logan insisted. Kendall did his signature eyebrow cock, but this time he looked more shocked then devious.

"Us….As a date?" James said trying no to choke on his words.

"Yeah" Logan said with a shrug

"I'm all for it" we all turned and stared at Kendall in disbelief, What the fuck? Did he hit his head hard, or smoke TOO much pot? Kendall wanted to take James as his date to homecoming.

He's dumber than I thought.

**A/N: ALRIGHT so obviously Carlos isn't a big fan of Kendall :p (lol lots of people aren't in this story but kindle's my favorite so~) ANYWHORE, thanks again you guys :) more, Kames drama up soon what will happen ;) who knows but me :p and I'll be posting a sound track, uh songs that go with this fanfiction so YE, mucho love c: 3**


	11. nothin' but a one night stand, i am

**A/N: Aye-o! So kinda have the next few chapter already written (uh, boo-yeah~) Honestly I can't thank you guys enough :)) the comments on this story, mmm-azing! And also, yes I will start shaping and diffing Carlos, Logan and James after homecoming and after something big ;p after all that you'll get more backstories and the reality will come through. But yes Mr. Noll, buttface, Kendall being his stubborn self ( AH (': ) Carlos and Logan fluff and James still being a closet lover worried~ James POV**

Am I breathing the same air as him? Did he just say he wants to go as my date? He did. I'm to homecoming with Kendall. What the? I looked at all four of them. Kendall shrugged, Logan had a thinking face on and Carlos was in disbelief

"Let's try this again; you said you _want_ to go out on a date with James?" Carlos said putting air quotes around Dates. What? Am I not _good _enough for your taste? I'm _better _looking than you and Logan. Hmph.

"I never said he'd be my boyfriend….but I'll take princess ti the dance."

"Oh as a one night stand? Am I correct?"

Kendall raised both eyebrows.

"well do you have other options, James?"

He used my real name, he didn't call me princess or anything thing else he's called me the past few days. Oh god…

"w-well, um…..n-no I ha-haven't asked a g-girl yet" I sounded like a skipping record. Logan smiled at Carlos, the Latino nodded.

"What!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"nothing it's just Kendall gets you flustered." Logan had a smirk, that smirk need to get off his face, like uh now.

I felt my cheeks grow hot, ugh Logan why.

"N-no!"

"Yeah princess" Kendall said in a 'duh' tone of voice. I huffed out a breath, rolled my eyes and groaned "Okay fine. He dose" and the trush comes out. Kendall clapped slowly.

"Bravo, Bravo you grew a pair of balls" yep regretting opening my mouth.

"well, it's tonight. So?" Carlos smiled softly.

"let's meet here at 7!" Logan said eager. Awh that's cute.

Homecoming. Carlos and Logan are a couple. For all I know. Does this mean?...me and Kendall? No. Never.

Well, i'm a one night stand. So I'm his type.

**A/N: so much Kames skinny love. I swear I'll go into Carlos and Logans lives more….after homecoming :D thank you for your reviews. Much love.**


	12. Homecoming, i'm coming my sweet mistake

**A/N: WHY HELLOOOO. So sorry for the lack of updates, been getting some idea's Yeah, Yes. And reading the best Kames story of my life. Skafhsalfhas if you every get the Chance read "Cherry Bomb" by nic98ole it's honestly one of the greatest story I've ever read, I was sobbing. Okay? AND MPREG. UGH ME GUSTA. Haha anywho Homecoming! Ya'll ready for thissss? Kendall sure isn't, dun dun dun dah. I SWEAR you'll learn more about Sporto and Logan but you gotta realize the story is mostly revoled around Kames. Of course I'll shed some light on the Cargan OF COURSE Yes. But obviously Carlos and Logan are in love, but Kendall and James are skinny love. But I assure you all boys with have drama (; I'm a terrible person I know, well this is one long ass story, I'm done keeping you w8ting, Kendall POV~ enjoy! **

Only sporto would make things happen last minute. Nice job idiot.

"Hey Mom, where's my tie?"

Damn I look good. I'd tap myself. I would I really would. I fixed my leather jacket, it reminded me of the Fonz, Ayeeeeeeee. What? I'm noting to get all dressed up, No thank you. Fancy for me is a white v neck (which James has I should know I've seen his face to many times this week.) my leather jacket (obviously) Dark jeans and a tie.

"Why are you getting all spiffy?" Katie asked leaning in the door way smiling, I thought my door was closed. God dammit.

"I got a date baby sister"

"With Brittney?"

I chuckled softly, with that whore? Nah, she's for Monday…..well she is if I don't get laid tonight, which I will. Trust me.

"No Katie, with James"

"James?...He's a guy"

I shrugged running my hand through my blond locks. And the questions come, greatgreat.

"Curious"

She squinted at me confused. Obviously I'm curious. Psh, I'm not going at my own free will; okay maybe I am.

"Katie I'm not gay, I'm just curious, yanno?"

I walked over to her and bent over so I was eye level with her. She gave me a 'are you serious?" kind of look.

"Kenny, you never told me you were bi-curious." So innocent, my god damn sister was so innocent, even when asking about my sexual orientation. Am I gay? No. I like a goof pussy now and then. I think James might have one. He has to many mood swings, he must. I kissed the top of her head. "I'll explain later" MY mom came up and handed me my tie, I smiled and put it on.

"you look good, hun"

"Thanks mom" I kissed her cheek

"Well I'm off" I said with a deep breath. I walked out of the house; the neighbor's garden had roses. Well roses are romantic, might as well make James feel special. I grabbed the flower and headed for the dance. Oi.

…..

It was quiet, to quiet. I was the only one in the library, I'm surprised they left this dump open on Saturdays, oh wait. C'mon how long do I have to wait? There was a squeak it must have been the door because ten minutes later all three of them came. Carpooling without me? Alright then asswipes. My eyes wandered onto Logan. Classy looking Logan, he had on a regular black tux. Tryin' to be James bond, huh? You need a British accent, my nerd. Carlos looked, Alright? His jacket as his jershey number on the back, why am I not surprised? Of course he would. And James, Whoa…I swear my heart almost jumped out of my chest, my eyes grew wider and I felt a smile tug on my lips. He has on a white tux, his hair percetly comb like it always was, his eyes, Man they were something. Like Green emeralds with a hint of brown. He looked amazing.

"Whoa…." I let the word escape my lips, DAMMIT.

James furrowed his eyebrows together looking at me. "Something wrong?"

"no…no you look, good" He looked down blushing softly. Awh~

Oh, uh thanks. So do you" I nodded handing him the rose, he blushed more taking it. He smiled at me,, I felt my stomach turn. You know that butterfly-ish feeling you get? Yeah tha was it. He smiled because of me? Fuck yes. Carlos smiled at us, Sporto go away.

"Ready?" Carlos asked grabbing Logan's hand.

"Ready" I replied grabbing James' hand.

….

_La la la la you make feel so, la la la la_

We entered the gym, techno light, the speakers blaring to _Cobra starship, _Kids dancing everywhere, it was epic. Carlos ran off with Logan to the dance floor leaving me and James. Alone. Holding hands.

"Well this is….Great" my brunette said, yes mine. I felt James hold my tighterI listened to the music. You make me feel. Time for The knight to work his charm.

"I'm known for taking what I think I deserve and you're overdue" James looked at me confused, Those lyrics were accurate. "you okay? I mean quoting the song is pretty cheesy" Chessy eh? Well. "What I've been missin' in my life what I've been dreamin' of you'll be that boy, you'll be that boy." His eye widened, his formed into a perfect 'O'.

"C'mon" I pulled him to the dance floor, I could feel James' palm sweating. I placed my hands on James' hips pulling him closer to me, pressing my hips on his I started grinding slowly, rolling my hips to the music. His eyes widen as if he had seen a ghost, or not expect me to do that, I pulled him closer to me practically feelings his heart beat against my chest, He was either excited or scared. Eh maybe both.

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_

James gave me a devious smirk; he placed his hands on my legs gripping at my jeans. Feisty. His tanned hands slowly walked their way up the back of my legs, he slid his hands into the back of my jean pockets, feeling a small moan escape my lips. Dear god….

_Tell me what you want 'case we can do just what you like_

I picked James up, he let out a small squeak wrapping his legs around my waist, I pressed his back to the wall and let my hands wonder his body, he breathing started to become more heavier like mine, this was the best grinding I've done in years, Daaaamn!

_Put your hands up, put your hands up! Let the lights drop, let the lights drop._

James was now practically panting, kissing my neck roughly biting every few minutes, this was paradise. I ran my hand through his now tousled mess of dark brown hair, his was becoming damp from sweating like mine, Hey grinding is hard work, y'know? He slid his legs down grabbing a hold of my wait. This is a big turn on, very big…

James grabbed the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my blonde locks, I smirked my usual smirk at him as he leaned in.

_Make my world stop make my world stop_

He pressed his lips to mine gently, his lips fitted perfectly to mine, I parted my lips letting his tongue wonder my mouth, eventually my tongue one dominance over his. Ch'yeah. I deepened the kiss more holding him closer to me, our hearts beating fast and in time with eachother. Oh god….what is this feeling….it feels like….love? No, silly honry-ness.

_La la la la la._

**A/N: CHANGED USERNAME! WAS BIGTIMEOUTSIDER NOW IM YOUSAYLOVESOVERRATED. All time low lyrics, ch'yeah~ well as you can see my Writting has improved some near the ending (thank you role-play group) thanks you so much for the comments and SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU W8TING**


	13. Baby i'm counting on you

**A/N: Updating! Hello :) I know I know I'm horrible at updating but look I am now! So thank for the reviews and thanks for the reviews on ****The ghost within me**** I shall be working on both of these fanfictions :p at the same time~ o0o0o0o. So I'd like to take the time to give a little shout out to a very special reader of mine! ****TheMelodyInMyHead **** I look forward to your comments every time I write a chapter! I'm so glad you love/like this story, your comments make me smile and make me want to do my best so thank for that! I'd honestly never thought I'd have a 'biggest fan' let alone readers at all so thank you SO much! And thank you to all my readers as well! Welp as you saw Kendall and James are getting a little frisky. Oh my~ how 'bout some Cargan fluff? Yeah? Yes? Logan POV.**

_I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me._

Everything slowed down, the music, the people my mind, all the girls grabbed their guys and the guys grabbed their girls, I looked around for Carlos, wanting him to hold me the everyone else was getting held, I craved it, which sounds desperate; but when I'm in his arms everything's okay.

_I heard love is dangerous, and once you fall you never get enough_

I felt hands on my waist I looked up to see Carlos pulling me close to him, He hand a warm smile on his tan face I couldn't help but smile back, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around my waist holding me closer.

_Don't hurt me, Desert me, Don't give up on me._

Carlos started swaying us back and forth rhythmically to the song, I felt my heart speeding up, we were so close, this is the closet he's ever held me…it felt like paradise. My paradise. "You look amazing, Logan" Carlos said his smiling growing wider.

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you_

"C-Carlos you're so sweet" I stuttered out feeling my cheeks grow hot, He chuckled softly his brown eyes filled with love and compassion. I felt a smile tug on my own lips as I looked at his perfect….perfect face.

_Thought I found someone I finally could adore_

Gingerly he pressed his forehead against mine, I looked into those gorgeous brown eyes my heart fluttering my stomcha in flips, it was all like a dream, a wonder full dream. I never want to wake up from this.

_But I'm willing to put my trust in you, baby you can put your trust in me._

I rested my chin on Carlos' shoulder as he hummed along to the music, I close my eyes listening to his hum.

_But you're the one I'm giving my heart to._

"Carlos"

"Yeah Logan?"

_I promise to be careful from the start._

I felt my chest tighten as I looked for the right wrods to say, what if I told him and he rejected me? I bit my lip nervously taking a deep breath, I don't care I want him to know. "I love you" I said in a hushed voice. He smile slightly stroking my cheek gently as if I was going to break. "I love you too" I looked up feeling my eyes water, he said it, he loves me. I swear time stopped as he pressed his lips against mine holding me close to him.

_You gotta go easy on me._


	14. Speed me up or slow me

**A/N: updating in the deeeeeeep, haha thank you guys so much for your reviews means a lot to me :) So, I've been working on four fanfictions as we speak, let me break it down. We have this one (which I might add will be a very long fanfiction ._.) We have The ghost with in me. (PLEASE CHECK IT OUT c: 3) Quite Please a Kendassadee Fanfiction (Kendall Schmidt & Cassadee pope) and Six Feet under the stars. (A Kames/Cargan takes place in the 1960's has to do with greasers and socs, I'm excited to right this one) But I assure you this one will get finished first! So we left off with Cargan, aw aw, well all I can say is that there will be smut (; go easy on me I never write smut only read it :p James POV.**

The way I had Kendall wrapped around my finger was mind blowing, never would I though Tall, blonde and eyebrows would ever be kissing me like this, holding me let alone be my date. I think he's honestly on crack, but I'm okay with it. We were kissing roughly his tongue sliding into my mouth, I wanted more than kissing. I wanted him. Him as in…sex. "Kendall can we go someplace?" I asked batting my eyelashes, I've never craved sex as much as I craved it now, and I _needed_ him in me. _**Now**_.

He shrugged in response "Alright" he said casually, I tugged on his hand motioning him to follow me and he did, he slid his hand into mine holding onto it tight. My hands were already getting sweaty; ugh being horny can be so gross. I walked him to outside to my car. He let go of my hand and leaned on the car while I search my pockets for the keys, finally finding them I unlocked the car and we got in. "So, how are you; y'know liking this dance thing?" Kendall asked slightly smiling.

"It's great!" I said beaming at him. "Honestly I wouldn't want to be here with anyone either other than you Kendall" I felt my cheeks grow hot, did I just admit that? I did. Kendall looked at the ground smiling, he looked back up with a causal shrug of the shoulders. "Geez, thanks James" He said coolly. He used my real name again, AH. Not princess or virgin or anything. He was a lot more attractive when he wasn't an ass. Kendall placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "So why'd you pull me out here?"

Oh shit, was I going to blunt and say 'oh I wanted to have sex with you 'cause I might actually like you' I can't do that! Sure he's used to one night stands, but I'm not a one night stand. I'm James Diamond. And I will not be some sex toy to a….to a...Amazing boy.

"Oh it was getting hot in there" I lied, I clenched my teeth hoping he would by the lie, and he did. Kendall nodded in response. "Yeah it was" He took off his jacket throwing it in the back seat. I stared at him with wide eyes, His white shirt hugged his muscular arms perfectly, the whole shirt fitted his body perfectly. My eyes traveled down to his belt, I bit my lip someone was excited. He must have noticed me starting because that smirk of his came across the blonde's face. "What?" he asked with shifty eyes. I felt my chest tighten, he saw me staring. Shit. Shit. "Nothing!" I squeaked out. "Nothing at all" I said my voice going up an octave one every word that I spoke. oh. Smooth. He ran his tongue across his lips sitting up. God. He could see right through me. "No tell me" He said narrowing his eyes at me, the damn smirk not leaving his features. I sighed in defeat. If I really liked Kendall I'd stop lying about my feelings. I felt a small smile tug on my own features. "You..just look…really…really..hot.."

Kendall squinted his green eyes at mean giving me a questioning look. Then by my surprised he began to smile. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I tilted my head smiling back. I didn't know if it was compliment or not. "Um, Thanks." He nodded slowly, not a sound coming from him. "you bet."

Everything he did. I was filling drawn in by him. I couldn't stay away, every fiber in my body was telling me to give into his ways and just fall, enjoy the ride. My mind was saying don't do it, he'll hurt you. But why listen to logic? Maybe I wanted to enjoy this rollercoaster. I didn't listen to the voice of reason I went with my heart. I grabbed his collar pulling him close. "You're kinda cute" I whispered. Kendall cocked an eyebrow his smirk growing even more devious. I even began to smirk. Kendall set his hands on my leg letting it travel up my inner thigh, I shivered at his touch. "K-kendall-"

"Shh. C'mere." I slowly nodded following his commands. I climbed over my seat and sat on Kendall's lap straddling him. He slowly began to unbutton my shirt, in reaction I bit my lip. "God, you're sexy" He hissed out through clenched teeth. I bit my lip hard. Holy shit. Pressing my body against his I started kissing his neck. Was I really doing this? Yes I was and I loved every second of it.

"Y-You're sexy too" I stuttered out parting my lips against his skin. Kendall gasped softly as I bit his skin, for a virgin I was pretty good at this. The sound he made was complete and utter pleasure. This was going to be an interesting night. I felt the blonde's hand travel down my side, grabbing my handle on the side of the chair letting the recliner fall straight back. And what'ya know? I landed on him my face turning a bright scarlet from embarrassment. "Awh, look at blushy" he cooed.

"B-blushy! Me? Ha no" I denied, oh how it was painfully true. He ran his hand up and down my leg slowly. "Y'know, you don't have to seduce me, I already fine you attractive" And that started strated the fire. The fire of undying need. I need Kendall. There I said it. I needed him so badly that it hurt. I could feel my chest tightening at his words, my heart was practically slamming against my rib cage. I smirked and slowly slid Kendall's shirt up his torso, feeling the dips of his abs. "Maybe I want to." He raised an eyebrow giving me a questioning look. Tilting his head to the side, Kendall let his beautiful green eyes flutter shut. I slid the rest of his shirt off his broad shoulders throwing it into the front seat; he won't need that for a while. It was my turn to be the tease. I pressed my lips against his tanned skin, his soft, beautiful skin, letting his hands travel my body. Every fiber in my own body was screaming for me to do him already. I was going to answer that call.

"Just let me handle everything Kendall."

A/N: Okay so I know I haven't been writing, to be honest I've been in my tumblr role plays and well, I haven't had much of a drive for this story anymore, and yet I have every single chapter and detail planned out. But my email kept filling up with fanfiction notifications so I was like "screw it, I'm writing this story again" I assure I will try to update more, and my other stories and y'know actually start my other stories as well and FINALLY finish this one. I might just combined Povs? Yeah? Something because to many chapters already and they're so fucking short. Ha. Well again thank you guys for being patient with me. I hope you enjoyed haha I know I promised smut but..i like a good clift hanger, don't you?


	15. I've seen it all now

**A/N: oh wow, long time no see huh? Oh were to begin. Tubmlr Role-play takes up most of my time, writing and feels. Lately things there have been, well not good. But instead of moping around wanting to write something decided to Finally update this. I know it's been forever and to be quite honest I'm that big of a fan of BTR anymore, don't get me wrong I still love them with all my heart and will always be a fan but…those damn one direction boys came and trolled upon my life. Well now I'm not quite sure where I left off but there are going to be a few changes in this story, one: I will not be writing in first person anymore, I know it may confuse some but I have found it much easier to write in third person than in first. And second: The cargan in this story will be not every other chapter anymore, actually the storying is going to focus more on the kames factor. I'm sorry for the changes but sljfsaljf;saf I have loads of notes and I really should finish this~ So. Here ya are! Might I add Le kendall will be much better written. Let's just say I blame an Egotistical whore who's fc is Kendall. I mean.**

The music was still booming loudly over the parking lot and school area. The stars twinkled brightly as their glow scattered across the dark nighttime canvas. For some odd reason everything was starting to go right for Carlos, he wasn't ashamed to be around Logan, let alone admit he was head over heels in love with the raven haired boy. Hell he would scream it at the top of his lungs if he could just because. Draping an arm over the younger males shoulders. Carlos pulled Logan into a side embrace smiling at him widely. "Have fun?" The tanned male asked placing an innocent kiss to the pale skin. Logan leaned into the boys touch blushing heavily. "Of course!" he replied beaming at the boy. The night air was chilled, not too chilly of course just enough that the two boys could see their breath.

Alright so, it was really chilly.

But the feeling of love consumed the two boys like a warm safe blanket that they could with stand the temperature. The two were almost to Carlos' car until they were stop abruptly by a few of Carlos' old 'pals' per say. "Well look who it is boys, the two fags." Elu hissed out. His eyes flickering with mischievousness. A malicious smirk across his features. Logan felt fear strike his core replacing that wonderful feeling of love. Why now? Haven't he and Carlos endured of enough tease and taunts? Couldn't they just be happy? "What do you want?" Carlos asked in a low tone, his arm protectively wrapped around Logan's waist. The boy wasn't about to let anyone harm his boyfriend. Not again.

"What's the matter Carlitos? Lofag chop yer balls off?" The male mocked as the boys laughter filled the empty parking lot. Carlos felt anger viciously pulse through his body. Kendall did tell him not to do anything stupid, he must have been an idiot then because people always do crazy things when they're in love. Then again, Kendall could only muster enough love for himself; Egotistical asshole. "That's enough, Elu. Enough with the taunts and the threats I know you won't go through with them. I honestly do not care if you try to hurt me, but if you hurt the boy I love…" Carlos stated a swift hand grabbing Elu by the color. Carlos' chocolate brown eyes normally filled with joy, were dimmed with hate. "That's when things get personal, mate. Now, just back the fuck off." He growled harshly pushing the boy out of is grip. Elu stumbled to his knee, but managed to get up. A look of disgust coming across his face this time around. "You've change Carlos, and not for the better…Head out boys."

Carlos was a big believer of non-violence but he just couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to protect Logan with everything in him, til his last dying breath even. Slowly he turned back to face the boy. A timid look on Logan's face, fear present in his beautiful brown orbs. "Logan I-" Carlos started only to find the pale boys lips crashed against his and cutting him off. Carlos was taken aback by the action but eventually kissed the boy back feeling relief wash over him. "Thank you." Logan whispered softly as he pulled away from the kiss, looking into Carlos' eyes feeling his heart flutter. Like the first time he stared into the beautiful orbs.

"Let's head home, yeah?" Carlos asked as he grabbed Logan's hand and laced their fingers together. Logan just nodded in agreement as he walked to Carlos' car. As they walked a certain car caught boy of the boys eyes. It was in fact Carlos' car. Somehow the vehicle was rocking back and forth…back and forth, not in a slow motion. Oh know, it was quite fast really. Too fast to be honest. With a curious Look upon his face Carlos slowly reached for the handle. Logan shield his eyes, his mind thinking something irrational like a murder was going to jump out and get them.

A sharp breath came from the boys lips as he opened the car door. What he saw was something he didn't expect.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled jumping back in pure panic holding onto Logan.

Two boys, both very naked, sweaty, most likely, no they _were_ having sex and oh yeah. It was Kendall and James. Carlos' could feel a head ache coming on, this confused him beyond belief. Kendall's cocky remark only made this worse. "Ever herd of knocking?"


	16. Backseat Serenade

**A/N: Updating! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews means bunches to me **** Well throw out the One direction fanfiction, y'know I think I'll just write a Kames fanfic to the similar plot. Sound good?** **Good! So enjoy this chapterrrr. I know I haven't updated in forever I sort of lost interest in this but I was about to re-read paper back muses and it inspired to me get my ass in gear and finish this story and the ghost within me because I owe it to you my lovely readers :-) I hope I don't lower your expectations on this fic I'm a bit rusty on everything but I promise I'll get done just feel free to inbox me any time on tumblr (joshbeamers) and tell me to GET GOING!**

The car ride how was far too silent; the tension could be cut with a knife. Carlos sat in the back, all the color drained from his face. The images burned into his memory. How did this happen? Kendall and James basically hated each other, now they're fucking? His entire world was upside down, nothing made sense. For god sakes the sky could be green that would have made more sense to him then Kendall and James. "Enjoy the show Perv?" Kendall teased a smirk on his face as he finally ceased the silence. The Latino instantly narrowed his eyes out of habit at the blonde. "Shut it." He hissed leaning into his seat with a frown on his face. Thank god Kendall was driving, or else Carlos swore he would have lunged for the boy right then and there. The awkwardness seemed to return shortly as James shifted in his seat trying to find comfort which seemed nearly impossible. He felt gross, how could he have had sex with that…Kendall shouldn't even consider human. Oh fuck what if he contracted an STD? God only knows that Kendall was not clean…at all. He was basically a grade A whore, which meant…James was his bitch for the night. Terrific. The only one that seemed unaffected was Logan who of too shy for his own good to say anything about the situation. By instinct, the raven haired boy laid his head on Carlos' shoulders a soft sigh coming from his lips. A small smile formed on the tanned boy's skin as he held the other close to him, his thoughts of murdering the asshole escaping.

"So, we dropping you turtles doves off first?" Kendall asked stopping at a red light, his elbow resting on the elbow rest smirking in James direction. The brunette simply looked away furiously blushing. "Fuck no! You already ruined my car enough!" Carlos yelled his body pushing forward some as he reached for the blonde. In response Kendall put up a finger wagging it at Carlos as if he was a mere child as he shook his head. The gesture only seemed to make the Latino grow more furious with the asshole blonde. "Temper, Temper. Chill Sporto, we'll drop princess off first yeah?" he asked putting the car in drive once the light changed. "Don't call me that." James said interjected softly his arms crossed over his chest as he sunk into his chair even more, his face a dark shade of red. It was all too obvious that the name calling made James flustered, god even admitting to it made James feel so…so vulnerable. Okay maybe he was starting to like Kendall, was that so wrong? I mean in a certain light and perspective he was rather….cute…sexy even. Oh god who was he kidding? Kendall was a god! Though he would never admit it James was attracted to the bad boy persona the other was giving off, just everything about him drove James crazy. The thought of him, the feel of his bare body in his just a few minutes ago. James craved Kendall's touch, he felt like a wild animal around him , untamed, uncut and ready to pounce. But he knew all too well the blonde would have a field day with his new found feelings. They were from different sides of the spectrum, James nothing more than a pampered, high-brow, sophisticated…princess, there he admitted to it, he was a princess. And kendall? White trash for lack of a better word. How could they ever possibly date? Let alone be in love? The thought just gave James a serious headache.

After what felt like forever the four of them arrived at James' house hold. The car fell completely silent as all of the boy stared at the brunette's mansion. Everything about the house screamed; I'm a rich bitch and you're a peasant, Or too Kendall at least who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Alright we're here now get out." Carlos said his voice breaking the silence and growing tension as confusion fell upon the other three. "What do you mean?" James asked raising an eyebrow, praying to god that his friend wasn't insisting on what he thought. "I'm not giving this ass a ride, fuck that." Too late.

Shaking his head Kendall simply smirked in Carlos' direction unhooking his seat belt with a swift hand not once tearing his eye contact with the deep brown ones. "Like I wanted one, _babe_." He said in a calm tone still a bit of sass and sarcasm laced in his words as he opened the driver door looking at James to do the same. Kendall's hands fell into his pocket as he fished for possible change or even a spare bus pass anything to get out of this place since Carlos decided to drive off with logan. Most likely the two were going to give each other blow jobs while reciting Nicholas spark quotes. Who knew. Who cared?

It was a lot colder then when they entered the dance, either that or the warmth of the sex had worn off. Goosebumps began to form on Kendall's arm as he stared at James who was awkwardly standing across form him. All the blonde could do was stare at James, something about him looked different. Maybe it was the way his short brown locks flowed as the wind pushed through it strand, or how green his eyes were…no wait they were hazel, have they always been that way? Kendall didn't notice till now how truly beautiful they were. Unaware of the fact he was basically staring at James, a small wry smile made it's way across his features before he was snapped back to reality by James' question. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Kendall asked wondering if he had caught him staring, fucking hell. Shaking his head James replied almost in a scared manner. "No…No the sex and the kissing…I thought I- well, It's not you." It wasn't him? _Ha_. James only knew Kendall for what? A week and the little shit thought he knew Kendall? He didn't fucking know him at all. "Don't fucking look into it princess got it? It was just a kiss, it was just a fuck, that's just how I roll I fuck 'em and leave them but you knew that huh? You have me all figured out don't you?" Kendall spat anger viciously pulsing through him as he narrowed his green eyes at the boy. James was taken a back by Kendall's rage, it was just a simple question, but before he could explain himself Kendall had gone on a full on rage rant. "Typical you always thinkin' you know people just because you have money, just because you have penny to your name you think you can go around making accusations about people and their life, is that it!? You might think your life is lifetime worthy but everyone on my streets has a story to tell, some tragic some fantastic, but I'm still writing my story, I'm the author of it not you." He hissed grabbing the taller boy by the arms in a painful grasp looking him straight in the eyes. " So you think I'm just this..this whore who enjoys sleeping with whatever has legs, that I don't care…that I'm a fuck up. Well listen here princess I'm far from that. So much more than what I seem…" He paused. His words became softy as he let go of James who looked as if he was about to cry.

A shaky breath came from the brunette lips as he rubbed his fore arm the impression of Kendall's dark eyes burned in his memory. "Then why don't you tell me who you really are Kendall." James almost plead as he carefully made his way to Kendall placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, almost afraid that Kendall might snap it. The green orbs just stared at James with confusion, what wasn't he running? Why didn't he leave like all the rest when Kendall lost it? "You don't care." He finally said feeling his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. The way his voice sounded…it scared him..he sounded so…pathetic. "But that's the thing, you're being so hypocritical you think I don't care, but in reality I do…So tell me. Who is Kendall Knight?"

"Hypocritical? Usin' big words on me isn't goin' to get you anywhere babe." Kendall said with a harsh laugh putting his hand on James' and in that moment he felt a spark between them when they touched. As cheesy as it sounds it happened, and James felt it too. The touch took his breath away for a moment as he pulled back trying to process this, everything. "Then stop giving me that tough guy at and let me in. I know it may seem like I don't care, but I do more than you'll ever know and I want you let me help you because I know I can..And I know you're just scared on the inside and you feel the need to put on this tough guy act because you're afraid of getting hurt but you don't have too!"

Kendall just stared at James for the longest time once again. His words literally cut the blonde's entire being like a like a knife. No one has ever talked to in that way, let alone hit him where it hurts and be so accurate. James had him all figured out…he was scared on the inside; he wasn't the tough guy he let people believe. He was like everyone else just with more problems. He was insecure, but most of all he was afraid of loving; which is why Kendall was so afraid right now. For you see, he was falling in love with James Diamond. And knowing that scared him more than anything. He was incapable of loving another human that wasn't his family; his heart was too covered in ice to beat for another. Yet this rush he got from this horrid curse of love made it all worthwhile. He didn't realize till when he looked into those hazel fuckers again how hard he was falling. But James couldn't help Kendall, the blonde was far too stubborn to let anyone in, and once James knew? Fuck, he'd leave like his father. Kendall knew it all too well he's seen it all before.

His thoughts were clouded with his fears, his judgment obviously hazy. Kendall walked to James again grabbing his arms but instead of a painful grip he crashed his lips to the others. But this wasn't like the messy kiss they shared in the car, oh no. This kiss was a desperate cry for need and want. Kendall wanted James so badly it scared him, but he knew that good things come to those who wait. So instead of making a move he pressed his fore to James' his breaths shaky and hard as he stared into the hazel orbs. A sensation of ease filling his entire being as he said these words that almost shocked the boy. "Bullshit." With that said Kendall studied James once more before turning on his heal and heading home. Leaving a very confused and love-struck James behind, the brunette's fingertips touching his lips just too feel Kendall once again. This wasn't a dream anymore, and oddly James liked it.


	17. It's too cliche

**A/N: Well look what we have here. I finally found my muse and mojo. I was in a bit of a funk with this story. To be honest I didn't want to continue it because…I was ashamed of the first chapters? But now I'm kicking into gear and I plan on finishing this fanfic and re-writing the first chapters because all and all this fic is my baby and it's the only fic on here that has gotten a tone of well positive feed back. So I want to thank you all for being so patient with me and I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter!**

Kendall was on cloud nine to say the least. Everything was falling into place and he didn't have a single fear hanging over his head. He was content and that wasn't something he could normally say. There was a bubbly sensation in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't a feeling he's felt before; let alone was he enjoying it. It was almost a giddy feeling…pure and innocent. Innocent wasn't how Kendall rolled, so this feeling was one he wanted to get rid of. He knew damn well what it was to. For fuck sakes this wasn't supposed to happen this _never _happened to him.

Kendall had butterflies.

The cause of these little fucking critters was obviously James. Kendall would have been fine with the thought of killer moths in the pit of his stomach.. not these fucking butterflies. He was supposed to be the cause of this not the recipient. Not even a week ago James hated Kendall's guts. The blonde didn't exactly hate James but he wasn't his biggest fan as well. Yet now here he was, at home alone in the dark falling so desperately head over heels in love with the kid.

Love.

It was a word Kendall never threw around. Let alone was it a feeling he's felt before. Sure he's said 'I love you' too his mom and sister. They were family, you have to love family no matter (then again his dad wasn't exactly in that loop) But this short of love? It was the kind of thing movies, books and Tv portrayed. Real love. This couldn't be happening to him. Kendall Knight was incapable of real love. He was his only number one; He didn't need anyone but himself and himself only. So why was he feeling like this now? Why did James have this effect on him and so fast? No one has ever been able to break down those walls he had spent so many years building up. But then again no one has ever taken the time to see the boy underneath all that leather.

It was cliché to say but in some weird way the beauty was taming the beast, and suddenly Kendall felt like he had a heart. Not a hallowed out shell where one should have been. The blonde was finally allowing someone in other than Kaite…and actually learning to trust again. The thought…It honestly scared him more than anything. Letting someone be the care taker of his heart, it was such…such a risky thing. Kendall was known for taking risks, but something about this just made him uneasy. It struck fear into his core and Kendall never allows himself to feel fear.

Kendall Knight has a reputation for being a bad boy, a hard ass, a worthless piece of shit and a cold hearted, selfish, manipulative person. Now everything was changing before him, his world was turning upside down by this prissy - high dollar- I'm better than you -perky ass boy. Someone he should hate with ever fiber in his body. He should be making James' life a living hell, not taking him to some stupid dance.

That was the thing about James' though, he opened the boy's eyes and made him do things he'd never do. And now it was plain to see that Kendall Knight was in fact in love with James Diamond.

_James motherfucking Diamond._

Alas, he'd never admit it to anyone, not even James himself. He had a reputation too keep. He wasn't about to lose it over some petty little crush.


End file.
